1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to video apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved photo video copier apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting of a video camera in alignment with a photograph for use in a video display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various video equipment is arranged in the prior art to align visual images, wherein such is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,108 to Verrett.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,634 to Adams sets forth a video camera, including an adjustable mount and counter-balance relative to the camera support.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,827 to Eliscu sets forth a camera holder to include a movable housing and a cage rotatable and movable within the housing, with the camera arranged for securement to the movable cage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,252 to Jackson sets forth a photograph equipment alignment wherein a camera is mounted relative to an underlying table structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved photo video copier apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.